Ojos
by Aiolos
Summary: Bueno, esto es el regalo tarde, gomen para la gran Yuki, que se lo merece aunque no fuera su cumple jejejeje. Espero que te guste amore. Un beso


**Ojos**

**by Aiolos**

**for Yuki. Feliz Cumpleaños!!!!**

La chica corría por el camino. Llevaba ya varios minutos huyendo de sus perseguidores, de modo que su respiración era acelerada y el sudor corría por su cara. Sus ojos púrpura escudriñaban el camino que se extendía ante ella, intentando localizar posibles obstáculos. En una de sus manos, portaba una katana con la vaina morada, la guarda dorada con forma de flor y la empuñadura cubierta por una tela gris y acabada en una pieza de color naranja con un hueco en medio.

_Quien me mandaría meterme con esta gente. Hay veces que hay que mantener la boca cerrada. No, si al final mi madre tendrá razón…que triste._

Pese a ir armada y no parecer para nada frágil, una cosa era ser valiente y otra estúpida. Quienes le perseguían no eran unos cualquiera y además eran bastantes como para darle muchos problemas. Así pues, así estaban las cosas.

De repente, el camino acabó y ante ella había un puente que cruzaba un riachuelo no muy ancho. Se dirigía hacia el puente, justo cuando tropezó con una raíz que no había visto y cayó al suelo. Por suerte pudo poner las manos delante y, menos sus rodillas que acabaron magulladas, no le pasó nada más. Hasta que ellos le alcanzaron.

- ¡Ahí está! – gritó una voz detrás de ella.

- Mierda, me alcanzaron – maldijo la joven -. Y ahora no puedo corre como antes. Tendré que hacerles frente.

Mientras se levantaba del suelo, con la katana fuertemente agarrada, los hombres llegaron a su altura

Eran seis. Todos llevaban katanas y vestían el uniforme de los soldados imperiales, por lo que sin duda serían buenos espadachines. El líder, parecía realmente fuerte.

- Así que ya no corres más, ¿no? – le pregunto este con sorna -. Si eso es lo que quieres, podremos enfrentarnos. Claro que primero tendrás que luchar con ellos – continuó mientras señalaba a sus subordinados -. El comentario que has hecho sobre nosotros no les ha gustado nada, ¿verdad chicos?

- Nada de nada, señor – respondieron todos.

- Bien. Es toda vuestra – ofreció el hombre mientras se apartaba y dejaba a los soldados acercarse a la joven.

Esta desenvaino la espada y se dispuso a defenderse con la katana y la vaina. Extendió el brazo con el que agarraba la vaina y lo colocó de tal modo que esta quedaba paralela a su cuerpo, mientras el brazo que portaba la espada, quedaba a la altura de su barbilla, con la punta hacia sus agresores.

Los cinco soldados fueron acercándose poco a poco, con las katanas desenvainadas, sonriendo ante la visión de la incauta que se atrevía a enfrentarse a ellos. Intentaban rodearla pero la joven siempre conseguía no quedar encerrada. Después de un rato, en el que no tuvieron éxito, los soldados comenzaron a atacarla por turnos.

El sonido de las espadas al chocar empezó a llenar los alrededores, junto con los gritos de ataque de los soldados. Las espadas volaban, mientras la joven se defendía de sus atacantes.

Viendo que de uno en uno, siempre conseguía eludir o detener sus golpes, los soldados atacaron todos a la vez. La joven detuvo a uno con la espada, mientras le daba un golpe a otro con la vaina, pero un tercero logró penetrar su defensa y la hirió en un hombro.

- Ya no eres tan valiente, ¿eh? – dijo el que la había herido.

- Aquí sólo hay unos cobardes – dijo ella apretando los dientes mientras se alejaba -, y sois vosotros.

- Uuuuh, la tigresa aún tiene fuerzas para reírse de nosotros – soltó otro sarcástico.

- Démosle una lección – dijo otro.

- ¡Eso será si podéis! – contestó ella con furia, mientras se abalanzaba sobre los distraídos soldados.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta el más cercano a la chica estaba en el suelo, sangrando copiosamente por el muñón en que se había convertido el brazo con el que portaba la espada. Cuando los demás intentaron alcanzarla, ella ya estaba lejos de su alcance, con la cara manchada de sangre y una expresión seria en la cara.

Con un gesto brusco, sacudió la sangre de la espada y volvió a colocarse en posición. Los soldados volvieron a intentar rodearla, ya sin ganas de bromear, mientras el herido gemía de dolor.

Durante un rato siguieron intercambiando golpes indecisos, mientras los hombres intentaban sorprenderla. Con el paso del tiempo, ella estaba cada vez más cansada y cometía más fallos. Eso le acarreo varios cortes más en los brazos y un tajo profundo en la pierna derecha.

La perdida de sangre empezó a hacerla ver borroso, lo que no pasó desapercibido a los soldados, que aumentaron la presión sobre ella. Llegó un momento en que un golpe bien dirigido hizo que ella soltase la espada.

Derrotada, se dejó caer, hasta quedar de rodillas. Los soldados, al verla así, detuvieron sus ataques y se retiraron, para dejar pasar a su cabecilla. Todos ellos llevaban heridas de distinta consideración.

- Eres buena – dijo el jefe mientras la cogía de la barbilla y la obligaba a mirarle -. Pero no lo suficiente,

- Sí fuerais menos – comenzó a decir ella con rabia -, os habría hecho picadillo.

- Pero ese no es el caso. .

El hombre la soltó y le dio la espalda. Luego comenzó a alejarse por donde habían venido.

- Acabad con ella – dijo, sin siquiera mirarla.

Los soldados comenzaron a acercarse a ella con caras de sádicos. La joven irguió la cabeza, para enfrentarse con honor a su muerte. Pero esta no llegó.

- ¿Qué creéis que hacéis? – dijo una voz a su espalda.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó uno de los soldados.

- Quien va a mataros. Ese soy yo – afirmó la voz, mientras se oía el ruido de una katana al ser desenfundada.

La joven no vio lo que pasaba, pues no tenía fuerzas para girarse, pero sí sintió un viento cálido a su alrededor y escuchó los gritos de dolor de los soldados y el sonido de la sangre al manar. A los pocos instantes, se hizo el silencio a su alrededor. Entonces escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a ella y su cuerpo se tensó, esperando sentir el frío del metal en su carne.

En vez de ello, delante de ella se detuvo un hombre. Mirando hacía abajo como estaba, sólo veía las sandalias de esparto que llevaba y el final de un kimono gris oscuro. Un poco más atrás podía ver también el final de una vaina de katana de color azul oscuro.

Lentamente, con esfuerzo, comenzó a levantar la cabeza para mirar a quien tenía delante. Conforme lo hacía, pudo ver el resto de la katana, que acababa en una guarda circular dorada y una empuñadura dorada y azul; así como un cinturón azul que cerraba el kimono.

Al subir más aún, vio que el hombre tenía el pelo muy largo y liso de color negro. Finalmente alcanzó a verle la cara. Llevaba en la boca una pipa de fumar y sonreía con sarcasmo mientras la miraba con unos ojos penetrantes e inteligentes.

Esos ojos.

Esos ojos que recordaría siempre.

Ojos rojos y brillantes.

Ojos de ogro.

**Fin**


End file.
